Mere childs play
by Girlbubble7991
Summary: well I made up a charecter 4 doctor who and... well...read the authors note ;D


**Chapter one: Set up**

**A/N: Right so I was bored so I came up with a random character for doctor who and I came up with this :) And anyway I LOVE doctor who and only done one fanfic to do with it and the doctor didn't even turn up in it sooooo HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Also I do not own doctor who, It would be cool if I did! but I don't It belongs to the bbc (lucky them) **

'Oi Kat!Kat! ALIEN GIRL!' Katherine Ring (Kat to friends((and her brother)) sighed and turned around to face the her brother, Jake, she wasn't an Alien of course however she had had a firm belief that they existed ever since an incident with a meteorite when she was seven. This belief did no good for her popularity of course.

'What do you want Jake? '

'O I just wanted to hear what my sisters latest crazy research was' The Jake said mockingly.

'You could have waited till we were home but Ok, I've been researching the possibility that you,dear brother, are from a planet of creatures that don't have brains.' Kat retorted with a smirk. Jakes mocking smile turned into an angry scowl

'Yeah well if I was then we'd be from the same planet wouldn't we Crazy Kat' he said ending with a triumphant smile. Kat hated this nick name, Jake (who took great joy in annoying her) had come up with it, and thought that it was very original. Kat stuck her hands in her jean pockets and turned around to walk away, when the was a crash from the school.

'Oh my god what was that?' she yelled spinning around, Jake shrugged

'maybe someone dropped a chair or something.'

'A chair couldn't make a noise like that idiot, we gotta check this out' Kat said breathlessly

'We?'

'Fine go back home, whatever.' Kat sighed exasperated

'Look Im coming but only because if something happens to you I'll get the blame.' Kat grinned at him, she could tell that he was curious but just a bit nervous. She started running back, Jake following.

'So you think its little green men then.' jake panted, out of breath very quickly

'A.' answered Kat grinning 'No and B) you need to exercise more.'

When they got to the school the gate was locked. And neither Kat nor Jake knew the pass

'Oooo looks like we can't get in aw well' Jake said hopefully and started back, but Kat grabbed the back of his bag.

'As if.' she Answered grinning.

"what are you-' but he stopped mid sentence as Kat took off her back pack put it on the ground, grabbed the gate and started climbing, when she reached the top she pulled her legs up and over and slid off onto the ground landing crouched putting one hand down. She stood up clapped her hands together and opened the gate.

'dumb struck right?' She smirked picking up her bag.'Gymnastics club every saturday remember?'

'Of course I remember and I could have done that anyway'

'Right, sure you could.' she said heading back to the school building. Jake followed after her.

'Ok well for all I know thats some alien power' he retorted waving his hands and wavering his voice mockingly. Kat rolled her eyes

A school after hours is a pretty creepy place to be, the halls silent, the class rooms dark, no sound coming from anywhere except the sound of your own foot steps. Unless of course you have a very loud 15 year old boy making loud irritating comments following you, though the sound of the yelling echoing through the halls doesn't really help.

'O WILL YOU SHUT UP!' Kat yelled, the eco bouncing off the walls as if dozens of Kats were yelling.

'Ok ok no need to shout.' Said Jake, as they reached the stairs leading up to the science labs, they both stopped starring. At the bottom of the stairs there was a pile of desks stairs and couple of computers. Kat and Jake turned to each other simultaneously.

'Right' said jake firmly, all teasing and mocking gone 'we're leaving' he turned around and started walking, then stopped when he realized that Kat wasn't with him.

'Now, Kat. Kat!' But Kat wasn't listening, she was attempting to climb over the pile, Jake darted over and pulled her back.

'Are you nuts kid, any one could be up there!'

'Or anything' Kt replied grinning.

'O NOT THIS STUPID ALIEN THING Kat! THIS IS SERI-' But he stopped suddenly, he had heard something, Kat heard it to, a sort of whirring sound coming from down a corridor. Kat shook her self free and ran down it, Jake following.

They reached the end of the corridor, and there, between the three walls at the dead end, was a big, blue box.

'What on earth is that?' Jake asked no one in particular.

'Who says its from earth?'Kat said absentmindedly walking up to it

'Kat! carful!'

'Whats it gonna do, box me to death?' she answered laughing at her own joke.

'I've seen these in old pictures and books, they're for police, I think' She said stepping back to read the writing at the top.

'Yup' She said reading out loud 'Police Public call box, thats weird.' Jake sighed with relief.

'So its gotta be like for a school play, right?'

'Jake.'

'Yes'

'They're doing Trojan women.' Kat said raising an eyebrow and jake

'Then its some sort of art thing'

'If you want to think that.'

'What els could it be?'

'Well. Lets find out.' and before jake could stop her, she had reached out and knocked on the door.

'Kat nothi-' THen the door suddenly opened and in the door way there stood a man.

'Hello there, who might you be?' Asked the man

'I-I'm Kat' said Kat stuttering slightly, 'Wh-who are you?'

'Im the doctor'.

**A/N: right so thats all im doing for now, please review so that I know if I should keep writing this story (cause I will, I've got a plan) actually, I'll probably write it anyway but I want to know if you ,the readers, want it to be uploaded SO REVEIW! cause if you don't then the poor little button below will be very very sad :(**

**\/**


End file.
